War Flower, Hearts Afire
by Zanza the warrior of shadows
Summary: On HIATUS. Experimental. Kag/Sess pairing. Sesshomaru stumbles into a brothel only to find a captivating woman. How will this one time with her change their lives? I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.
1. Lonely Soul in a Brothel

Chapter One: Lonely Soul in a Brothel

He was new to this place but the need for such a place was unknown to him. All he knew was that many men were here and were looking at the many females this place contained. Right now a female caught his eye. She seemed more respectable, in her modest kimono, and the little makeup that adorned her face. Her midnight hair seemed to cascade down her back to pool around her form. Her eyes were an unusual sapphire color. But she seemed completely composed, as if none of this even phased her.

"She is very special," a woman said from behind him. "She is our best girl here. She brings in many costumers, but she is a bit pricy. Men usually just look at her but pick another female. When we do get a costumer that can afford her, they are never disappointed."

"Hn." She seemed to meet his eyes, which none have ever had the nerve to do. He would give her credit for her bravery, but she should never have drawn attention to herself, especially from him. But he could feel the sack of gold on his hip. He was unsure as to how much it would cost him for a moment of her time but he was sure they would not turn him away. He had wealth in abundance.

He handed her a good amount of yen and her eyes brightened. None ever paid that much for a moment with any of the brothel girls. He must have been interested in the girl she knew nothing about, only that her family had acquired a large debt to her house.

"Very well." They walked towards the girl and she called to her. "Kagome, come now. You have a customer." She rose with a grace the other girls were envious of. And it was now that he noticed the length of her kimono. It dragged out behind her gracefully. And each step went unheard, except for the belled anklet that adorned her left ankle. "Here is your room. We reserved it strictly for her, but it is hardly ever used, except for when she sleeps, and it is thoroughly cleaned at least three times a day. I hope she is to your liking." And she closed the door behind them before taking her leave.

She came up behind him when he stepped further into the room. He stopped and looked around. There was a cherry wood wardrobe in a corner and the floor was covered with a futon that was the size of two side by side. On the futon were several layers of silk and many pillows. The walls were covered in black trees with pink sakura everywhere. Somehow it seemed to match this beauty in the room with him.

He then felt it, the woman's arms around him. One hand rested on his stomach as the other was on his well toned pecks. He could feel her breasts against his back, even through the many layers that separated the two bodies. He could feel her warm breath on his neck and over his earlobe. Her lips practically touched his earlobe.

"I can make all your fantasies come true, if you allow me to." Her voice was soft and seductive, seeming sweet on the ears.

"Hn. I did not come here to sleep with a woman," he said gruffly, but somehow his voice seemed to snare her.

"This is a brothel. That is all men ever come here for." She seemed to move closer, if that was even possible. "They do not come here to talk to women. No they come here for sex. They want their sexual desires to be met. They are desperate to feel some sort of love from the opposite sex, even if it is all an act."

"Hn." He pulled away from her and turned to look at her. She was beautiful, even more so in the dark. He could see the curves of her body and realized that she was no girl, but a full grown woman. "I seek a companion to talk with, even if it is small talk."

"Then you should find yourself a wife, not a brothel girl." She turned from him and made to leave but knew she couldn't. This man paid for her services, and if it was just to talk then so be it. "What is it that you wish to talk about then?"

"Hn." He sat upon the large futon to find that it was actually quite comfortable. "There is no one I truly value in this life. They are all pathetic and weak."

"But what is so weak about them?" She asked. "Is it because they show emotion? Is it because they love someone? Is it because they protect someone?"

"Emotions are a burden to have and love is just a silly concept. People marry for duty, nothing more."

"You may see it that way, but others do not." She sat behind him, the kimono revealing the milky flesh of her legs as she sat with him between her legs. "I would only be lucky to find love." She placed her hands on his shoulders and noticed the tenseness of his muscles. It seemed that his whole body was full of stress.

"Such a childish dream." He relaxed when he felt her fingers deeply massaging his shoulders and closed his eyes. "Love isn't real."

"You only think that because you have never felt loved before in your life." She could tell he was relaxing now, in fact his haori was falling away from his shoulders and she could feel the muscles that was hidden by the layers of silk he wore. Soon the haori was no longer on his upper body but sprawled around his waist. "That is something I can help you feel." And she kissed his shoulder as she continued to give him a massage. Soon he had shifted though so that he was laying on his stomach and she was straddling his back as she continued with the massage.

He was completely relaxed now and he felt a lot better . In fact the massage had gotten him aroused. He could feel her warm core on his back and had felt her hands all over his back. Occasionally her breasts had brushed along his back, sending shivers up and down his spine. She seemed to know exactly what to do to get to him and he couldn't help the content growl that tore from his throat. She did not back away at the sound, only seeming to straddle his back a bit tighter, igniting a heat in his groin. His beast lashed at his self control, telling him, snarling at him to take the girl, she was asking for it.

With his speed he had her pinned to the futon within the blink of an eye. She looked up at him, a slight blush on her face. She could feel his hard member between her legs. It pleased her knowing that she could have such an effect on such a composed being such as him. In fact, he was looking into her eyes, his eyes being hazy in the heat of the moment she had caused. He wasn't the only one that had needs. She had certain needs as well, and she was certain that he could fill them quite nicely.

He leaned down, catching her lips in a fierce kiss, causing her to gasp. He took advantage of this and delved inside, taking in the taste of her mouth. It was unblemished by another and this pleased him greatly. Soon, however, she moaned out and he took that as a good sign. He moved both of her hands above her head and held both in one hand. His free hand traveled down her side and stopped at her hip. She was thin but was curvaceous and beautiful. He tugged lightly at the obi and found that it slid away from her. The kimono she wore split before his eyes and he drank in the view of her heavenly flesh that was revealed to him, the layers of silk caressing her in a taunting way. It drove him mad with desire. What he wanted, he got, and right now he wanted her.

She could tell he was in need by the look in his eyes, and by his aura alone she could tell he got what he wanted, and currently it was her. She couldn't help but moan again and it seemed his hand touched her burning skin. She didn't shiver at the coldness of his hands, only further enticing him. She moaned as his hand cupped her breast. He kissed her again fiercely and she replied, driving him over the edge. He just buried himself deeply within her. She gave another moan as she felt him slip himself through her tight passage. Such friction caused her to moan at the feeling.

He groaned at the tightness of her. He moved in and out once, testing the feeling, liking it more when she gave a moan. He thrust again and again, creating his own rhythm as she moaned at the contact. He felt her legs wrap around him and he groaned again as she drew him further inside of her. He didn't release her hands, only pounding into her with a vigor. He could feel her trying to get closer to him, but he didn't allow it, releasing a low growl when she tried again. She took the hint and stopped, but arched her back when an orgasm went through her frame. He could feel it and he had thrust into her harder, eliciting a louder moan from her. This encouraged him so he continued on and collapsed after he had cum. He lay on her chest, head resting on her breasts as he fought to catch his breath. He was satisfied for now so when he regulated his breathing and pulse, he stood.

She watched him dress and soon stood herself. She approached another door, still naked and opened it. She stepped inside and sunk into the water of a bath. He just looked at her briefly before leaving. The brothel mother was right. He wasn't disappointed with her. He might come back again. She was worth it.

Author's Note:

Here is something I will be trying out. I want to get a bit of input before I continue. If I get enough positive feedback then I will continue. If not, I'll scrap the idea and start one of the other two I have on my mind.

I will continue Elemental Kunoichi soon, and hopefully finish a chapter for Forbidden is As Forbidden Does. I am having a serious case of writer's block for the next chapter. I will also post two more stories, hopefully this week. I am going to edit and read through them and get rid of any distracting phrases.

Thank you for waiting and being patient on those stories and if you need any help on any stories you are looking to post, I am now a beta reader for this site.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry to all my readers, but this is not an update. My laptop has decided to repeatedly blue screen, and basically crash. This happened last night and I just bought a new laptop to replace it, so please be patient while I try to recover the files from my old laptop. As soon as I do that I will finish up a few chapters I have been working on. I will also, possibly save a copy of everything externally, just in case this happens again. Thanks for being so patient and understanding. I will try to cme up with another story to make up for the delay.


End file.
